Ties of Fate Chapter 2
by khsky24
Summary: Read and find out.


**Chapter 2**

Sky woke up on a bed in a strange house. There were magical things there, for she could feel their ancient power. Yet, there was a computer and schematics for some kind of defense system for…

"Hollow Bastion," she said aloud as she finished looking at the schematics.

"So you're awake. I suggest you not move, unless you feel like the sight of your own blood, thief," said a strange voice from the shadows.

The person who had just spoken was a woman with short black hair. She had on a black jacket vest over a black shirt with white designs. She had a pair of brownish short shorts on and some army green boots on with socks that went up to her knees. She had a face that looked like it was nice, but towards Sky, was venomous. She was small and must have been talented to hide in those shadows. That was the only way Sky could describe her.

"Why did you call me a thief?" Sky said in a small voice.

"Like you don't know," said the mystery woman, "but you know that weapon you had. It does not belong to you and we know who it does belong to. So, where is he?"

Sky had no idea who this woman was or who she was talking about. But the weapon, she knew of it. She had had a weapon before she was knocked unconscious. She looked over at a bookshelf near the door and saw a strange key. For one, it was longer than her arm. But also strange was the way it looked. Around the handle was something of a clock, with the numbers one to twelve on it. Further up the blade, it was straight on one side, but curved on the other. At the top were its blades, like the short and long hands of a clock. Also, its look and color didn't seem definite. They seemed to change and wave slightly.

"A Key…Blade?" she questioned.

"So you do know what it is," said the woman, "so how did you get it away from Sora?"

When she heard that she saw flashes of something in her memory, but she somehow knew why the woman thought that she had stolen the weapon.

"Sora is the Keyblade master and you think I stole it. Well, I didn't so get away from me!" Sky yelled at the woman.

She stood up and the weapon somehow transported to her hand. The woman seemed shocked. Sky rushed over to her and hit her with the blade and she crumpled to the floor. Sky took this chance to run out the door.

Yen Sid watched a picture of Sky running out of Merlin's house and into more Heartless. He waved the picture away.

"The fool! She wasn't meant to go there yet. But I suppose because she brought someone along, she was deviated from her actual path," Yen Sid said as he looked over to the unconscious Nadia on the floor.

He had kept her unconscious because her being here could easily destroy the flow of time.

"Because of you, Sky has been deviated from her real path and doesn't know what she needs to do. Hopefully, I can fix this mess and attempt to summon her here," Yen Sid said aloud to the unconscious Nadia.

He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a book from it. He found the spell necessary to summon Sky and said the spell aloud, but instead of summoning her, it severely sapped him of his strength.

He grimaced and said, "It is too late. Her destiny has already been set in motion, and she must complete her task in Hollow Bastion before she comes here."

He sat down and summoned the scene Sky was in again and observed.

Sky ran straight out of the house and turned to what looked like a dead end that was really more stairs. She ran up the stairs and did a u-turn and ran toward another set of stairs that seemed to go down to a tunnel, but she saw something that looked like a giant wrecking ball with spikes.

"I can take care of you easily," she said, but all of her attacks were deflected from it's heavy armor.

Sky started to back away, but when she looked back, she found that she was surrounded. The dark entities dived in and started to pummel her. She was thrown into the air and hit with countless spells and fell heavily to the ground. The wrecking ball-like entity rolled over her. She slowly felt her pain go away, though. She could feel herself going numb and she knew she was dying. Then Sky heard a shout.

"Get away from her," yelled the man who had attacked her before, yet this time, he seemed to be helping her.

He ran over and slashed the enemies in half. He cast a fire spell to destroy the others that were attempting to escape. Then he ran over to Sky.

"Aerith," he yelled, "I need you to cast a Curaga on her."

The woman he called Aerith rushed up the stairs and ran over to her side. She looked over Sky to see how much power she needed to use.

"Leon, do you have a high potion on you? I need to use that and a Curaga to heal her so she can stand up even," Aerith said to the man.

Leon reached into a pocket and pulled out a small vial with green liquid and said," Drink this."

Sky took it, and when she drank it, she felt her strength returning to her.

"Curaga," Aerith whispered and Sky was able to sit up.

"Now, will you come back with us without a fight?"Leon asked.

Even with the high potion and Curaga spell, Sky still felt weak, so she agreed and stood up, and fell over. Aerith took her hand and held up most of her weight and helped her walk back to the house.

"I suggest you apologize to Yuffie," Leon said.

Sky said, "Alright," and they walked into the house.

Yen Sid looked on the scene and said," Now Sky, can you fulfill your destiny or will you leave the worlds to ruin?"


End file.
